Promesas desfasadas
by AlissenJames
Summary: Anthony ha perdido el amor de Candy y sus promesas se desfasaron con el tiempo... Historia de una pagina en dónde Candy sabe que su corazón y destino siempre sería para un chico de porte Ingles


Miraba su reloj una y otra vez sabiendo que se avecinaba cuando partiera, quería recordar todo de ese momento, el clima, el color exacto del cielo, el aroma de la visa fresca y a él sobre todo, esa figura que le daba la espalda y tomaba fotografías del paisaje de ese chico al cual quería darle todo y sin embargo ahora era doloroso respirar su mismo aire. Quería grabar en su memoria que llevaba esa tarde pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo olvidaría solo recordaría su sonrisa las partes perfectamente memorizadas de cada pincelada de su cara y su cuerpo esa perfecta anatomía que le parecía idílica.

Regresó a mi lado y se sentó conmigo me sonreía y me dio un beso suave, sus labios, podría escribir un libro sobre ellos y no sería suficiente, él no era tan guapo pero estoy enamorada, hablamos de este perfecto fin de semana que pasamos juntos, me agradecía el esfuerzo de viajar largas horas solo para estar juntos, me abrazo y aspire su aroma.

-Gracias por el fin de semana más maravilloso, mía fuiste mía.-Susurraba en mí oído y un rubor corrió por mis mejillas. Lo abracé con más fuerza y pronuncie muy quedo.  
-Y será el ultimó.  
No se percató de mi voz y pensaba prefiero quedarme con estos recuerdos que vivir vacía y sin ellos, me apartaba de su lado no porque no lo quisiese, su falta de sentido de querer estar a mi lado, de que no importaba nada en el mundo si estábamos juntos pero no sabía pertenecer a alguien, no había esa entrega, no había pasión por la vida, la libertad, esas ganas de querer mostrar el mundo y lo maravilloso de la vida. Me llamaba suya pero jamás lo había pedido no había romance solo estaba mía amor enlazado a su cariño, no era suficiente…yo no era suficiente.

Antes de abordar me miraba con felicidad inyectada en el alma, tome su cara entre mis manos queriendo guardar el recuerdo de ese contacto.  
-Jamás vas a pedírmelo, ¿cierto, nunca será suficiente?.-No hubo una respuesta ni siquiera una pregunta, nada, bese sus labios me di la vuelta y nunca mire atrás.

Eran las 6 de la madrugada y había una visa fresca, verano, tanto años sin volver, corría por la playa como solía hacerlo el olor del agua salada inundaba mis fosas nasales, no habían pasado más de tres minutos al correr cuando vi ese cabello, esa chica que caminaba descalza y jugaba con él agua, reconocería su cabello en un mar de gente y ahí está sola a esta hora de la mañana se da vuelta como si sintiera mi presencia, me congelo al verla ella ha cambiado mucho tiene unos reflejos suaves color caramelo que hacen brillar aún más su cabello dorado tiene sonrosadas las mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos y me sonríe, dientes perfectos, nariz un poco más fina un brillo dorado de su piel la hace resplandecer, me acerco lento y ella sin esperarlo me abraza…fuerte y con amor.

-Supuse que te vería algún día.- Me sonríe y sus ojos se hacen pequeños, la abrazo de nuevo ella no parece real.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?  
-Alguien quería conocer el mar.- Acaricia con anhelo su vientre y es cuando la veo mejor un pequeño bulto sobresale de su vestido de gasa blanca y en su mano hay un anillo hermoso con una gran piedra azul.

-¿Te casaste?

-Sí, hace 4 años.- sonríe con luz en su mirada ese brillo especial, me siento enfermo de pronto y necesito sentarme.

-¿Tú te has casado?

-Aún no, planeaba hacerlo.- Y era verdad pero tengo una sensación de que ahora todas las respuestas son incorrectas mi destino no es el correcto, estaba ligado al de ella y ahora todo…todo está perdido

-Vamos a sentarnos un poco, mi futbolista está muy inquieto.-Río me imagino a un campeón pateando su abdomen y sonriendo, una imagen cruza por mi cabeza, veo a un pequeño con un balón caminando hacia a mí y ella sonríe a lado mío.

Me cuenta que logro todo lo que quería, salvar vidas es su pasión así conoció al amor de su vida como dice ella, es un tipo bien parecido, de ojos azul zafiro y porte inglés, ella le salvo la vida cuando ingresó por un choque, su forma de hablar de él me hace enfermar, ella habló de mí así ¿Alguna vez?, no puedo seguirla escuchándola.

-No creo poder con esto, lo siento.- La beso suave y ella se sorprende, sentí aletear mi alma, y acaricie su abdomen.

-Este niño pudo ser mío.- La beso en la frente y me voy, pensé que la había olvidado, me dejo y sufrí por ella.

-Yo te amaba, ¿Sabes? Me fui y tú jamás fuiste por mí…ahora es tarde me enamore del alguien que se arriesgó por mí.  
-Basta, lo sé, te hice promesas y estas se desfasaron con el tiempo.


End file.
